Thanks for loving me
by RenAfri
Summary: You save me from myself. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Naruto tetap sabar menunggunya dan mencintainya padahal dia tahu Sakura mencintai lelaki lain. NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya paman Kishi.

**Pairing** : NaruSaku, one-sided SasuSaku.

**Rating** : K+, tidak ada yang berbahaya di fic ini saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air.

**Note** : Sudah terlalu lama saya memendam hasrat untuk menulis NaruSaku, selama ini cuma lewat gambar saja, itu pun hanya beberapa. Phewww...Ide beberapa hari lalu, diketik jam 12 siang, dipost jam berapa ini? Pukul 13.46 WIB. Yesh!

* * *

**Thanks for loving me**

It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you gotta be  
Everything's changing  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through—_Save me from myself by C. Aguilera_

_

* * *

_

Aku tak mengerti lelaki itu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia tetap mencintaiku walau dia tahu hatiku bukan untuknya, walau dia paham cintaku untuk orang lain. Aku tak mengerti dari mana datangnya kesabaran itu, kesabaran untuk menungguku mencintainya suatu saat, menantiku memberi hatiku sepenuhnya untuknya tanpa terbagi untuk orang lain.

Di atas semuanya, aku lebih tak mengerti diriku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti diriku yang terus mengharapkan seseorang untuk akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku, menyadari eksistensiku, menyadari perasaanku. Aku tak mengerti diriku yang lebih suka bermimpi bahwa suatu saat bulan yang dingin akan mencintaiku, tetapi tak menyadari bahwa sang matahari yang hangat datang menawarkan sinarnya.

Aku ini seperti musim semi. Aku ini musim semi yang tak sadar bahwa tempatku bukan bersama sang musim dingin, tetapi masih saja berharap sakura akan mekar di tengah badai salju. Aku ini musim semi yang tak sadar bahwa keberadaanku memang untuk menyambut musim panas lalu tenggelam di dalam pelukannya.

Ya, dalam pelukan musim panas, dalam pelukan Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki bodoh yang seakan-akan tak mengerti bahwa sejak dulu bukan dia yang ada di dalam mimpiku. Tetapi aku yang lebih bodoh ketika aku menganggukkan kepala, mengatakan 'ya' ketika musim panas itu menyatakan cintanya yang terpendam bertahun-tahun padaku setahun lalu. Aku bodoh karena aku akhirnya mengalami bagaimana rasanya dicintai, bagaimana rasanya diharapkan, bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang meneleponmu hanya untuk mengucapkan 'good night'.

Aku tak bisa terus begini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilnya ke tempat ini. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terus merasa tak pasti, aku tak ingin terus merasakan kegelisahan ini. Aku ingin belajar mencintainya, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat kakiku, menahanku sehingga aku tak bisa melangkah maju, menghambatku untuk merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangannya tiap kali aku dan dia berjalan bersisian di tengah salju.

"Hee?" suaranya bahkan mengagetkan pelayan kafe kampus. "Tetapi kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padanya? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan kegelisahan ini? Bagaimana menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan sudah sejelas ini?

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Aku tak perlu menjawab itu, kan? Dia mengerti itu walau aku tak tahu apa aku masih mencintai orang itu. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan sebelum aku bisa bebas mencintai orang lain.

Entah apa yang kukatakan atau yang dia katakan setelah itu. Aku tak ingat apa aku lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya atau memegang tangannya. Yang aku tahu aku pergi meninggalkannya setelah menghabiskan minumanku, dan pandangan matanya…ada luka dalam sepasang bola biru itu yang berusaha dia sembunyikan dalam cengiran khasnya saat dia mengucapkan 'good luck, Sakura-chan'.

Langkahku menuntunku ke bangunan lain di lingkungan kampus. Entah dari mana tekad ini datang, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Harus hari ini, sebelum musim panas benar-benar datang. Harus hari ini, hari terakhir ujian semester, biar aku tak perlu gelisah sepanjang liburan, biar aku bisa menikmati sisa-sisa musim semi ini.

Dan kutemukan dia di sana, sang musim dingin, menyendiri di kelas, membaca entah buku apa. Dia tetap mengagumkan, dia tetap seperti patung es yang dibentuk sempurna oleh bumi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun,"

Sedetik ada rasa terkejut terlukis di wajahnya kemudian kembali tanpa ekspresi. Dia memandangku lama kemudian menjawab singkat, "Aku tak bisa."

Aku tahu jawaban itu yang akan kuterima. Tetapi mengapa dadaku terasa lega? Seolah-olah beban yang kupikul akhirnya luruh tanpa bekas, seolah es yang menghambat kakiku akhirnya mencair. Aku bebas, aku tak perlu merasakan kegelisan ini lagi.

Aku tersenyum ketika aku meninggalkannya, berjalan dengan pandangan kabur karena airmata, tetapi sungguh, ini bukan airmata kesedihan. Aku terlalu lega, lega hingga membuatku ingin berteriak dan menangis. Aku tahu sejak dulu ini yang menggangguku, ini yang membuatku tak bisa mencintai orang lain; aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku bebas sekarang, seolah-olah rantai yang mengikat hatiku akhirnya lepas terurai, seakan-akan masa lalu akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akhirnya bisa meninggalkan musim dingin tak peduli apakah musim panas masih menginginkanku atau tidak.

Tetapi mungkin takdirku memang bersama musim panas. Sosoknya berdiri di depan gerbang kampus, tampak kabur karena airmataku. Sejak kapan dia seperti ini? Selalu menungguku walau dia tahu bukan dia orang yang aku inginkan untuk berdiri di sana? Sejak kapan aku melukainya seperti ini?

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," dia menggaruk kepalanya, "tetapi…aku tak tahu…tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di sini dan menunggumu. Aku tahu kita baru saja putus, aku mungkin tidak punya hak untuk menunggu di sini, tetapi…sepertinya sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah kulakukan bertahun-tahun."

Cengiran khasmu, hangatnya tatapanmu, kenapa aku begitu buta? Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa sejak dulu kau yang ada di sisiku?

"Bodoh," aku terisak, "kau itu manusia paling bodoh."

Ya, dia bodoh karena mengulurkan tangannya seperti itu walau tahu aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada lelaki lain beberapa menit lalu. Dan aku bodoh karena aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dan baru menyadarinya sekarang betapa hangat genggamannya.

"Kenapa kita tak memulainya dari awal lagi? Tetapi tak apa-apa kalau kau tak ingin terburu-buru, aku tak akan memaksamu, Sakura-chan,"

Lelaki ini seolah melupakan dirinya sendiri ketika di dekatku. Yang hanya dia pikirkan hanya diriku dan perasaanku.

"Sesekali kau juga perlu bersikap egois," suaraku terdengar sengau, bahkan aku sendiri pun malu mendengarnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kaki kami melangkah seiring menyusuri trotoar, "Apa itu berarti aku boleh menciummu di depan pintu setiap kali aku mengantarkanmu pulang? Aku mungkin tak akan peduli lagi apakah itu ibumu yang membukakan pintu."

"Baka!"

Tawanya menggema di gendang telingaku, genggamannya terasa makin erat, dan hatiku…aku bersumpah aku tak pernah merasa selega ini, sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

**The End.**

* * *

Ihiiirrrrrrrrrrr...Prikitiewwwwwwwwwwwww...Silahkan tabok sayaaaaaaaaaaa *saya tahu ada beberapa orang yang ingin melakukan ini LOL*

So, review, minna-san? Kalo baca terus review itu banyak pahalanya lho *halah, ngerayu*

See you *smooch-digeplak*


End file.
